1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly using magnetic attraction as retention means.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector is an important I/O which is widely applied in signal transmission or power delivery. In order to prevent mated electrical connectors being separated away from each other when they are in working status, a mechanism latch device is used to retain them together. However, the latch device may deformed if it is improperly used or some other reasons, thus the latch device couldn't ensure that the mated electrical connectors are coupled together securely.
Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.